You'll Be In My Heart
by xXxGothicButterflySpiritxXx
Summary: Anna knows Hana won't forgive her for leaving him, but even so, she'll always love him, no matter what.
1. Part 1

**I was baby-sitting my cousins the other day and we watched a Disney Film. You know, one of the old ones that were really good and not the new crappy ones? One of the songs inspired me to write this and see if you can recognise it. I'll be putting up a second part tomorrow or the day after.**

**

* * *

**

She walked into the room that was once hers with silent steps. You wouldn't know it once belong to the seventeen year old, for there were small toys laying on the floor, children's books on a small book case, and a crib in the corner.

She walked over to it, and peered down at the sleeping infant, that resembled her, with her blonde and light brown eyes, and his father, the unruly hair style and amount of sleep he got.

She stroked his head softly as a single tear fell form her eye as a wave of sadness came over her as she realised she may never again do this. Sneak into his room just to watch him sleep, stroke his soft hair lovingly, letting him know he meant everything to her, more then her husbands life or hers, for they would be leaving soon. Leaving their only son behind, while they tried to make the world a better place for him, and everyone else, having no idea of when she would return to him.

Yes, it was selfish. No, she didn't have to go. But she'd rather have him hate both his parents, then just one.

Sighing softly, she turned around to leave.

As if knowing his mother was leaving, the infant woke with a startled hiccup, then start to cry.

Hurrying back to her son, she lifted him up, holding him close to her.

"shhh, it's ok," she whispered to him. He continued to cry.

Sighing, she walked over to the window. It was a clear night. No clouds, a full moon out, stars bright.

She rocked him back and forth, and softly sang:

"_Come stop your cryin'and it'll be alright_

_Just take my hand, hold it tight._

_I will protect from all around you, _

_I will be here don't you cry_."

The boy's cries disappeared as he gazed at his mother, his eyes full of wonder as her soft voice comforted him.

He reached and held her finger with his tiny ones.

"_For one so small, you seem so strong_

_My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm,_

_This bond between us cant be broken,_

_I will be here don't you cry_"

She smiled softly at him.

"_'Cos you'll be in my heart, _

_yes you'll be in my heart,_

_From this day on now and forever more_."

His eyes slowly closed. With a small yawn he finally fell asleep.

She walked back over to his crib, kissing his forehead softly before setting him down gently.

"_You'll be in my heart, _

_No matter what they say, _

_You'll be here in my heart__,_

_Always."_

"Anna?"

She turned around to see her husband standing in the door way. He walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Are you sure you want to come?" he asked her. Over her shoulder he looked at his sons sleeping form. He knew it was hard for him to leave, but even worse for her.

"Yes," she said firmly. "I already said I would."

Smiling softly at her stubbornness, Asakura Yoh let go and took her hand, leading her out of the room.

"We should go to bed. It's late and we need to get up early."

Nodding softly, Asakura Anna followed.

'_I know you'll never forgive us Hana_' she thought as she drifted to sleep. '_But no matter what, you'll always be in my heart_'

* * *

**R&R**


	2. Part 2

**Here it is, the last part. Remember what Disney film it's from? If you don't then it's from Tarzan! Please review and keep an eye out for more Anna and Hana stories!**

**

* * *

**

He peeked from behind the corner to look at her.

He had to admit, she was pretty. She had long blonde hair, his blonde hair, that went down her back. A silver band around her head, and a black dress with hearts on it that seemed to suit her. This woman was his mother, and all he felt for her was resentment.

Asakura Hana was seven years old, yet he just met her a few months ago. She and his father left him when he was a baby to '_Save the world_' leaving him behind like some toy.

He watched as his mother moved about the kitchen, putting dishes away. According to what Ryu told him about her, this was a rare sight.

"If your gonna stand there you may as well help," Hana jumped as her voice startled him.

'_How'd she know I was here?_' he thought as he reluctantly went over. He'd already seen her temper in action and didn't want to see it again.

He stood on a chair, grabbing a towel and started drying the dishes.

It was quiet, the only sound of plates and cups clanking together. He couldn't tell if it was awkward or not. He wasn't used to being alone with her. He felt a bit more comfortable around Yoh, his father, but not by much. Maybe it was because he thought Tamao was his mother his whole life and always wanted to know who his father was. But then he found out the truth after he and Ryu came back from looking for the Five Warriors.

Tamao reveal who his real parents were, that they left him when he was a year old, just to '_Make the world a better place for him_'.

Anna turned around as she heard a plate smash.

Hana was looking down, his hands balled into fists.

"Why…why did you bother coming back." he said quietly.

Anna sighed, closing her eyes. She kneeled down to pick up the broken pieces.

"Because we wanted to see our son," she answered. Hana couldn't see her expression but right now he didn't care. He was just angry.

"After six years?" he yelled. "If you didn't care then, why now? You didn't seem to have a problem leaving when I was a baby!"

Anna didn't say anything.

"I was happier thinking Tamao was my mom! At least I know she loved me!" Hana jumped from the chair, and ran from the room.

Anna stood, throwing away the glass and sat at the table. She put her head in her hands, taking deep breaths.

'_I was happier thinking Tamao was my mom!_'

Her sons words rang painfully in her ears. He was right. She didn't blame him for hating her. Sure, she was mad that Tamao let him believe _she _was his mother but she understood. Hana had been so upset from her and Yoh leaving he would cry every night. So Tamao took on her role, even changing her personality for him. Because she loved him, and hated seeing him like that.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see her husband.

"I heard," he said, an unusual serious look on his face. "I'm sorry Anna, it's my fault. I shouldn't have-"

"No." Anna interrupted him, standing. "I decided to go with you. I knew Hana would be upset but I didn't…" '_I didn't think he'd hate me this much_'

Yoh wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close, guilt deep inside him.

**xXxXxXx**

Hana was in his room, looking through the old records that were his fathers. Whenever he was upset some tune got stuck in his head but every time he tried to find what song it was he couldn't.

He laid down on his Futon, his arms behind his head. He wasn't going to take back what he said. Call him stubborn if you want but he refused to. What right does she have to come back and act like that?

'_Because we wanted to see our son._'

'_Yeah well, if that was true…_' He thought, turning on his side, closing his eyes. '_You shouldn't have left here…left me…_'

With that thoughts, Hana slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Anna's eyes flickered open, confused at first. It took her a few seconds to realise where she was. In her room, with Yoh. She was still used to sleeping outside that waking in a warm bed was a bit unusual for her.

She sat up and looked at her husbands sleeping form. His long chocolate coloured hair a mess, one hand above his head, the other on his stomach, snoring. She checked the clock, seeing that 2 in the morning.

Wondering what woke her, she got up and went into the hall.

She paused for a moment. Then she heard it.

It the next room, Hana's room, she heard a small cry.

He was laying on his side, his face buried into his pillow trying to muffle his sobs. Tears were running down his face as he cried.

Anna hurried over by his side, and gently shook his shoulders.

"Hana, Hana," she called. He didn't seem to hear her. "Hana, it was just a dream. Your okay now. Your home, safe."

When he continued to cry she picked him up, and held him close. She remembered the last time she held him like this, all those years ago.

"_Come stop your cryin'_

_and it'll be alright_

_Just take my hand, hold it tight._

_I will protect from all around you, _

_I will be here don't you cry._"

Hana's sobs stopped as his eyes widened. '_That song…_' it was the one that always got stuck in his head, the one he couldn't understand why it comforted him though he could never

recall the words.

"_For one so small, you seem so strong_

_My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm,_

_This bond between us cant be broken,_

_I will be here don't you cry._"

Hana looked up at his mothers face, into her warm brown eyes, his eyes. Her singing wasn't like Tamao. It was quieter, more…soothing to his ears.

"_'Cos you'll be in my heart, _

_yes you'll be in my heart,_

_From this day on now and forever more._"

His anger towards her started to disappear. Maybe a small part would hate that she left him but…suddenly, deep down, he knew that she actually did care about him. Loved him.

"_You'll be in my heart, _

_No matter what they say, _

_You'll be here in my heart,_

_Always_"

Anna continued to hold him, even after he fell back asleep. It felt good to hold him again, to sing to him again.

"Everything alright?" Yoh walked into the room, yawning. He smiled as he watched his wife tuck their son back into bed.

"Yeah," Anna stroked Hana's hair softly before kissing his fore head and standing. "Everything just fine."

* * *

**R&R**


End file.
